


Lucy Jones and Tezcatlipoca

by Skarl_the_drummer



Series: A Bright and Bitter Flame Fanart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarl_the_drummer/pseuds/Skarl_the_drummer





	Lucy Jones and Tezcatlipoca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bright and Bitter Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534937) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



From ch 27 of A Bright and Bitter Flame. Because Lucy is fucking hilarious and I love her. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
